Una bienvenida poco amigable
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Este fic participa del reto "Conociendo a los suegros" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas" y es la historia de como Scorpius conoce a sus suegros y como enfrenta años de enfrentamientos entre ambas familas.


**Aclaro: Los personajes y el universo aquí descrito a continuación no me pertenecen sino JKR. Yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento. Además informo que este fic participa del reto "Conociendo a los suegros" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"**

**Una bienvenida poco amigable**

Scorpius Malfoy es un chico muy valiente en Hogwarts, es el capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin donde ha hecho maniobras dignas de la leyenda de Bulgaria Víctor Krum; ha tocado dragones bebes, es el mejor en DCLAO y además es el mejor en el Cuidado de animales fantásticos.

Sin embargo todo ese valor y todas sus buenas notas no sirven cuando vas a enfrentar el momento más aterrador de la vida… conocer a los suegros.

Lo peor de todo es que no son solo unos suegros más sino que son miembros de la familia que ha estado enemistada con su familia desde hace años, los Weasley y obvio que el tendrá que sanar años de enemistades y maltratos entre ambas familias.

El y Rose comenzaron a salir desde el final de su cuarto año pero decidieron hacerlo oficial a su familia en navidad de su quinto año. Ron cuando se enteró casi se desmayaba y paso el día murmurando que como era posible que su niña estuviera con un Malfoy y que como se lo diría a su padre que Rosie estaba con ese chico. Mientras Draco no le agrado pero decidió dejar que su hijo tomara sus decisiones, obvio Lucius nunca se enteraría pues se armaría la tercera gran guerra.

El veinticuatro de diciembre Rose y Scorpius decidieron pasarlo juntos en la casa Weasley- Granger. Así que luego de estar vestido fue hasta una de las limosinas de la mansión, subió y dio la dirección a donde se dirigía.

Mientras en la casa de los Weasley, Ron invito a sus hermanos y hermana junto a sus familias a pasar navidad juntos. Ese años Molly y Arthur se fueron de vacaciones a otros países de Europa, lo cual fue un alivio pues Ron sabía que eso sería lo mejor para su padre que aunque lo sabía, no deseaba que el patriarca Weasley viera al pequeño Malfoy.

Una vez que Scorpius llego a la casa salió de la limosina y al tocar la puerta deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Albus o Rose abrieran pues sería muy incómodo que Ron le abriera. Él no era ni remotamente parecido a su padre o su abuelo. No tenía complejos con los llamados sangre pura o sangre sucia o con los hijos de muggles ni nada de eso, incluidos los "traidores de la sangre" como su abuelo Lucius llamaba a los Weasley.

Cuando Rose abrió lo abrazo fuertemente y susurro- que bueno que llegaste.

El la abrazo fuertemente y luego de unos segundos se separaron ante el carraspeo de Ron- Bienvenido Scorpius Mal…foy- dijo el apellido como si fuera una maldición imperdonable y le tendió la mano por cortesía más que por aprecio- pasa por favor- y así lo hizo tomado de la mano con Rose que no lo apartaría de su vista por miedo a que sus tíos lo fueran a matar de mal de ojo. Tía Ginny era otra cosa pues Rose sabía que, de su familia paterna, ella era la más centrada y menos emocional.

Al caminar por la sala los ojos Weasley se posaron en la pareja y de pronto la habitación se había vuelto tan silenciosa y fría que parecía que una docena de dementores hubieran tomado el salón; sin embargo la pareja logro llegar a los sillones y sentarse y junto cuando eso paso la habitación volvió a oírse voces de la familia.

Hermione se paró frente a Scorpius y le dijo- ¿quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Si por favor- ella asintió con una sonrisa bastante diplomática y se retiró.

-Esto es realmente incomodo- le susurró al oído- no me siento bienvenido.

-Entiendo amor pero debemos hacerlos entender que tú no eres como tu padre.

El asiente y da un pequeño suspiro- lo sé pero ¿cómo hago? Tu papa me ve como si solo con la vista me quiera abrir un hueco en el pecho y tus tíos como si esperar el momento propicio para lanzar todos una maldición prohibida. El único que no me ve así es Harry Potter.

-Porque Albus y James le hablan de ti, pese a que James no le agrades, el admira tus movimientos en la escoba. Por lo tanto mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny también te admiran por eso.

El sonrió y en eso Hermione llego con la bebida de Scorpius la cual se la dio y se sentó frente a el- háblame de ti Scorpius, lo que te gusta, las materias que más y que menos te gustan, etc.

El comenzó a contarle a ella todo lo que le preguntara, solo era interrumpida cuando debía revisar la cena pero el resto del tiempo conversaba con él. Al momento de la cena todos se sentaron y la comida llego a la mesa gracias a unos cuantos movimientos de la varita de Hermione.

Todos comenzaron a servirse y Albus se sentó al lado de su amigo y ambos comenzaron a hablar de varios profesores y de la nueva escoba que espera Albus para navidad. El ambiente se relajó y todos comenzaron a conversar. Ron era el único callado, lo cual era extraño pues él hablaba así tuviera el pollo completo en la boca.

Hermione y Harry sabían que Ron no estaba a gusto con el invitado. Rose lo sabía y no tenía idea de que hacer para que su papa se relajara y conversara.

Al final de la cena todos se sentaron a seguir conversando. Scorpius le conto a Charlie su viaje a Rumania y de cómo conoció a un pequeño Ridgeback Noruego que le mostro un guía turistico.  
>-Es raro pues normalmente esos dragones no son muy sociables pero…<br>-Ya vengo- dijo Ron parándose y caminando fuera de la sala.  
>Hermione se comenzó a parar cuando Rose lo hizo primero y salió tras su padre. Cuando llego a donde él estaba le dijo- papa… ¿estás bien?<br>Ron se volteó a ver a su hija mayor y le dijo- Sabia que tu o tu madre vendrían. No tengo ganas de hablar.  
>-Pero yo si papa. Sabes es algo incómodo el estar todos conversando y viéndote a ti con mala cara, sin conversar. Eso duele papa, yo sé lo que los Malfoy te hicieron y sé que ellos no fueron buenos contigo ni con el abuelo o con mis tíos y tía; pero ni siquiera te has dado a la tarea de conocerlo, saber cómo es o cómo piensa respecto a eso. Mi mama que nunca fue fan de los Malfoy y que fue maltratada por ellos y todos los mortifagos, tuvo la decencia de hablar con él.<br>-Yo no puedo… hija entiende, los Malfoy nunca cambian.  
>-Claro que sí, y el mejor ejemplo es Scorpius. ¿Recuerdas lo que mi mama dijo antes que montara el tren con Albus?- el negó- bueno ella dijo que no nos enemistaras antes de conocernos. Yo seguí su consejo y míranos ahora, él es mi mejor amigo y es la persona en que tengo más confianza, además de Albus, y él no me juzga ni yo a él. Entre Albus y Scorpius han cambiado la percepción de los Slytherin y ya no son los engreídos del colegio. Piénsalo papa, si quieres seguir viviendo en tu época de niño donde los Malfoy eran malos o moverte a esta época donde un Malfoy y un Weasley son amigos y más que eso, son pareja- y con esos se fue.<br>Diablos, pensó Ron al ver que su hija se había ido, realmente la niña era como su madre. El sabía que Rose tenía razón pero era muy difícil y el sabía que le tomara mucho poder imaginar a su niña con un Malfoy pero si quería que ella lo viera como un hombre maduro que sabe aceptar sus errores entonces debía comenzar a trabajar en eso.  
>Luego de un rato, minutos antes de que llegara la hora de abrir los regalos, fue a la sala donde vio cómo su hijo Hugo y Scorpius jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras los demás primos y primas los veían, algunos del lado de Hugo y otros del de Scorpius. Ron se aclaró la garganta y dijo- buenos familia, primero que todo quiero disculparme por mi actitud de esta noche. Realmente me afecto la noticia que mi hija, mi pequeña Rosie tuviera un novio y más aún cuando supe que era un hijo de Draco Malfoy. Como saben los Malfoy fueron una piedra en el zapato para nuestra familia y para Harry y para Hermione. Sin embargo Rose me dijo que no debía mirar hacia atrás y que debo entender que este joven no es igual a otros de su familia, así que le daré mi voto de confianza y espero que él no lastime a mi hija porque si no Charlie tiene unos bonitos dragones que quieran conocerlo- todos soltaron una risa- ok ahora que ya es hora, cada quien abrirá sus regalos.<br>Todos los chicos corrieron a buscar sus regalos. Rose le regalo a su novio un surtido de la tienda de su tío George y una bufanda con sus anuales y el dio un dije con una foto de ambos con la escuela de fondo, el dije tiene en la tapa las iniciales de ella.  
>Luego que todos se dieron sus regalos solo faltaba uno y cuando Ron lo vio sonrió y camino hacia Scorpius y le dijo- tienes un regalo más- y le entrego una caja, cuando el joven la abrió, dentro había un sweater como el que Ron traía puesto pero de colores verdes claros y oscuros y con las iniciales SM en el frente; Ron sonrió- eso significa que eres bienvenido a la familia, ahora póntelo- y así lo hizo. Rose sonrió al ver la escena y se dijo a si misma que esta era la mejor navidad de todas.<br>Fin.  
>… Espero les haya gustado. Si les gusto o si no les gusto dejen un review.<br>Nos estamos leyendo. 


End file.
